spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Chaos
Dark Chaos is a fan character in the series. He's a protagonist in Seasons 1 and 2. He is also referred to as DC History/Background Information Dark Chaos is a genius guy who thinks ahead of a plan. Dark Chaos was getting transported by DX because the world he was living on was getting sucked by a portal. He ended up seeing his friends and he explained it to them. Dark Chaos wanted to help his friends out on saving the world. Dark Chaos was about to come up with a plan until Tunami transported Jordan and Cindy and came out. Dark Chaos accepted Tunami's challenge and they both were gonna fight at Green Hill Zone. When Dark Chaos was about to fight Tunami, Razor came out of nowhere and told Dark Chaos what he has been doing the past few months. Both Dark Chaos and Razor fought Tunami until MB came out of nowhere and hit him with a hammer. Dark Chaos told MB what was going on and he decided to help him and his friends. Dark Chaos was so anxious to see Mario in person because he likes and respects Mario. Personality ﻿Dark Chaos is someone that is rather calm. He is friendly but can get mad if anything happens to is friends. Powers/Abilities ﻿'Hammer:' Dark Chaos has a hammer equipped with him which can deflect incoming projectiles and can also be used to whack people. His hammer is coloured crimson all over. Pyrokinesis: He has the ability to form and manipulate fire from his hands. Umbrakinesis: '''He can release darkness in a physical form and use it as a weapon against rivals. Darkness can be used like a fireball. '''Cloak: '''He may decide to go temporarily invisible until hit by someone or about to attack. '''Levitation/Flight: '''He may decide to fly whenever he likes. '''Umbra Explosion: '''Dark Chaos can fill himself with dark energy, after a brief amount of time, he will release all of it in a violent dark blue explosion, which can knock enemies down to their knees if done correctly. Forms '''Super Form: When he has enough power in him, he will decide to transform into his super form, a significantly more powerful, stronger, faster form than normal. '''True Form: '''He can change into his true look, which not many if not any have seen before. Season 1 ﻿Dark Chaos is taken to Final Destination where Danix, Scornic, Digikoopa, Sadia, Siro, Sonic, Mario, Sergio, Masterbrawler, Jordan, Masterells, FrostXForest and Master Hand are found too. Soon after they split out, Dark Chaos coming on Mario's side who has Jordan, Sergio, him, MB, Masterells and Mario. They encountered Petey Piranha, who they defeated shortly after, dropping a chaos emerald. Petey was soon teleported away with what seems to be Nazo teleporting them. Mario shrugs it off and heads for Yoshis Island. When they arrived, none of the residents were seen. Prompting them to look for the lost people while looking for the item. While all of a sudden, Dark Bowser attacks them from the sky. After being challenged to brawl him. Dark Bowser is defeated and drops a chaos emerald. Nazo distracts Mario's gang before taking Dark Bowser away. Mario starts to think something suspicious is going on. They head to Bowsers Castle where they search for an enemy. They encounter Bowser and Bowser Jr who is on his airship, wielding a power star. Mario tries to ask for it, but they refuse. Mario goes to fight Bowser. Meanwhile the rest of the team encounter the Koopalings. Mario fights Bowser for a while, before his airship gets knocked down by bomb-ombs. Season 2 Battles * DC and Team Mario vs. Petey Piranha (Won) * DC and Team Mario vs. Dark Bowser (Won) * DC and Team Mario (excluding Mario himself) vs. The Koopalings (???) * DC and Sergio vs. Hedro (Lost) (Occurs in Mosaku’s Warrior) Trivia *﻿He's one of the few fan characters who can act as a leader, which is shown in Episode 12. *Dark Chaos, along with Sergio, did not want to spend any longer in the forest due to being stuck there for 4 days. *It is shown in Episode 13 that Dark Chaos kicked MB in the air for 2 reasons: At the rate he was going, he would've broken his arms. And he was annoyed by MB's "lol" song. Category:Fan Character Category:Characters Category:Hero Fan Characters